


For the Love of Kagome

by Erodick



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Incest, Large Breasts, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Multi, Public Sex, Squirting, Toys, Underage Sex, and a lot of it, because Kagome is "special" her fluids taste sweet and delicious to people, blame it on the Jewel's powers I suppose, in this world there aren't any morals, morals? what morals, no seriously everyone is blind to the sex that happens, normal rape, premature breast milk, welcomed rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erodick/pseuds/Erodick
Summary: Her father had left them when she was young, so now her mother had taken it upon herself to teach Kagome the ways of men and how to use her body to her advantage. In a world where morals and rules are thrown out the window, Kagome learns to entice men with her body. Kagome x Everyone[This story is just full of sex and nonsense. If you are not 18+ or don't like any of the tags listed, then please don't read. I am warning you now.]





	1. Brother

It was early in the morning and Kagome was only five years old when she saw her father standing at the front door with suitcases filled with his clothes. The morning light shined through the windows into the dark hallway where she could hear the soft sobs of her mother as she sat on her knees on the ground and her hands covering her face.

Kagome had only decided to come downstairs with her teddy in her arms when she had heard her parents shouting and was wondering what was going on. When she got to the stairs, she had been surprised to see the hallway lights still off and the morning light barely shining through the curtains, signaling that it was still the early hours of the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. She had come down the stairs to see her mother grabbing onto the front of his shirt with desperation, begging him to stay, to not leave her—to not leave  _them_ —before dropping to her knees in tears.

Kagome decided to walk closer to see why her parents were fighting. When her father had heard her walk up to them, he looked at her with sadness and possibly regret in his eyes. She looked up at her father with her huge innocent eyes. "Daddy… where are you going?" she asked him in a soft voice. "Why is mommy crying?"

Her dad looked away from her and turned his eyes to the floor, not answering her question, but instead muttering a quiet "I'm sorry" before stepping into the morning light and closing the door on the two of them and leaving their lives forever. After the door closed, all that could be heard were the soft sobs from her mother and the ticking of the clock, ever telling them every second, every minute, and every hour that her father had been gone.

She gripped her teddy bear harder before walking over to her crying mother, who was sobbing into her hands as she sat on the floor of the hallway. "Mama, where is dad going?"

Her mom looked up with a broken look on her face. "Oh, Kagome…" She brought her little girl into her arms. "Your daddy didn't want to stay with us anymore. He...He found a new woman to be with," she told her.

Kagome gripped her mother's shirt. "Did he leave because of me?" she asked.

Kagome's mom pulled away slightly to look at her daughter. "Oh, no, honey. Don't think this is your fault. You've been the perfect little girl any mother would be lucky enough to have," she stated with a smile. "It was your father who was wrong to leave such a darling girl like you." She hugged her daughter again.

Kagome hugged her mom back, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I love you, mama," she said as she too began to cry.

"And I love you, Kagome."

It was that day that Minako Higurashi decided to make a plan to teach her little girl the ways of men in order to manipulate them to her favor.  _Don't worry. When you grow older, I will make it so that no man can refuse you like he did with me._

* * *

Not that long later, Kagome's mom found out that she was pregnant with her ex-husband's child. After several months of struggle with housework, being a mom, and carrying a baby inside of her without any extra help (except for the little things Kagome would help her with), it was finally time for her to give birth to a baby boy.

At the hospital, Kagome had to wait outside of the room until her mom was done with bringing out her future baby brother. She sat on a waiting chair while kicking her legs back and forth until a nurse would come and tell her it was alright to see them. She heard shouts and screams from inside the room her mother was in and was a bit scared of what was happening, but she trusted the nurses and doctors to take care of her. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to her mother.

After what felt like forever, there was a cry from a baby from inside the room. Kagome's ears perked up at the noise and a huge smile spread on her face. Her new baby brother just took his first breath of air and she couldn't be any happier; he was alive and he was well. After several more moments had passed, a nurse came to let her know that she was finally allowed to see her mom and new sibling.

The nurse directed her into the room, where she saw her mom holding a bundle in her arms. "Kagome…" she said in a tired voice. "This is your new baby brother… Sota…" Kagome stepped closer and peered over her arm to see the sleeping face of her brother.

"Sota…" she repeated softly with a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

After Sota was born and her mom was even busier than before. She already had to work two jobs in order to keep their household in tacked, but with Sota around, it was hard for her to have the time to take care of him and breastfeed him.

Kagome often watched her mother running around the house, cleaning with one hand and Sota in her other arm, happily sucking on her breast. She would feed him enough of her milk until he was not hungry, but he would often want to continue sucking. Sadly for him, their mom would always have to put him down after he was done eating in order to use her other arm for another task.

Her mom would often hand Sota to Kagome, who would try her best to soothe her brother and take care of him when her mother couldn't. She would try to gently rock him while humming a lullaby her mom had sang to her when she was younger. Her humming would soothe him a tiny bit, but it never lasted. Sota would often show discomfort and start sucking on the nearest thing near him, showing how much he wanted more of mommy's milk. He often sucked at his thumb or his blanket, but would quickly spit those out because it still didn't satisfy him.

Kagome watched him with sad eyes as she continued to hear her mom running around juggling the chores and other tasks she had to do. "Kagome, I'm going to the store really quick," she heard her mother shout before there was a slam at the door, leaving her alone with her baby brother in her arms.

All Kagome could do to help her mom were minor things around the house since she was too small and young to do anything else. But then Kagome had a sudden thought as she looked down at her brother, maybe she could help her mom take care of Sota. If she could keep Sota occupied and happy then maybe her mom won't be as stressed and overworked.

Kagome looked down at her fidgety little brother who was grabbing the air. "I don't have milk, but maybe I can help keep your mouth busy," Kagome said to her baby brother before copying her mother and lifting up her shirt to reveal her small, pink tit.

She brought the tit close to Sota's mouth, who quickly latched onto the nub and began sucking with vigor. Kagome let out a surprised squeak from the weird sensation, but she continued to allow her little brother to grab her chest with his tiny hands and suck on her nipple. She watched as his mouth pulled on her nip, stretching her chest out a bit with every suck.

Sota sucked on the tit expecting milk to come out, but nothing came out. This confused the baby a bit which caused him to let go of the tit and look at it curiously. He then looked up and saw the big blue eyes of his sister looking down at him with a smile on her face. He looked back at the wet and pink nipple before latching back on and tried sucking harder to make the milk come out.

Kagome groaned again at the sudden increase in pressure on her nipple. "There's no milk, little brother," she said softly as she began to pet his soft hair.

As if understanding her tone, Sota let up on his forceful sucking and began to gently suck on her chest to soothe her. Once Sota had stopped sucking so hard, the sensation began to feel enjoyable for her.

As Sota continued to suck on her chest, Kagome continued to pet his head as she hummed him the same lullaby as before. With his mouth occupied, his head being soothed, and a lullaby being sung to him, Sota was incredibly satisfied and stopped being fidgety in her arms. She smiled at the fact she finally found a way to help her mom.

* * *

As weeks past, Sota was less fussy in their mom's arms, which helped her a lot since it made finishing chores easier for her. He didn't seem to grab and want to suck on their mom's chest as much since he knew he would have another to suck on later.

Kagome's mom continued to hand Sota off to her, noticing how quiet and obedient he was with his big sister. "You're such a good girl for always helping mommy, Kagome," her mom told her, still unaware of what Kagome was truly doing to help her. She only thought Kagome was helping her watch Sota, but whenever she left to go to her jobs, Kagome would often mimic her and allow Sota to suck on her chest again.

Kagome watched cartoons on TV as Sota sucked at one of her breasts. When one nipple began to get sore, Kagome would often change the nipple he would suck on. By the end of their sessions, her nipples would be raw and red and very sensitive.

It became a routine for her to pet Sota's head and soothe him as he continued to keep his mouth occupied on her tit. It was weird at first to feel her nipples being sucked, but after letting him do it for so long, she began to enjoy the feeling. While sucking, Sota would often lick at the nub in his mouth, causing another sensation to surge through her sensitive chest.

Several more weeks passed and she could feel her nipples become more sensitive as time went on. Sometimes even the feeling of certain rough fabrics of shirts brushing against them would cause her body to jolt with the same sensation she got when her nipples were licked.

Another thing she noticed was when she would look in the mirror without her shirt on, she saw that her boobs were getting bigger from the constant tugging that was being done to them. She brought her hands up to her chest as she held the two small mounds in her tiny hands as she fondled herself. She began to blush as she rubbed over her nipples, making them hard as her body grew a bit warmer from the stimulation. Men loved big boobs, so it was good her chest was growing, right?

After her discovery, Kagome began wearing softer shirts and more tank-tops around the house. The tank-tops were easy to lift up for when she needed to entertain Sota. She did notice the tank-tops would often reveal her nipples underneath especially when her tits were hard, but her mom didn't seem to mind whenever they would show so Kagome assumed it was alright.

Kagome's nipples had become so sensitive that even the initial touch of Sota's lips on her tit would make a weird noise escape her lips from the feeling. She would try to be quiet when she would let him suck her when their mom was in the house, but sometimes when Sota gives her a good tug, she couldn't help but let out a small noise of surprise and moan from how good it felt.

* * *

"Kagome! What are you doing?" A few months had passed before Kagome's mom had caught her in the middle of letting Sota suck on her breast.

Kagome was afraid her mom was mad at her. "I-I just wanted to help you out, mommy. Sota's mouth seemed lonely whenever you stop giving him milk, so I thought I would help and keep his mouth busy for you. I know I don't make any milk like you do, but you're always so busy, so I wanted to help you," Kagome rambled. "I'm sorry…"

Her mom looked at her with kind eyes and gave her a big hug. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you," she told her daughter as she pulled back from the hug to pet her head.

Kagome looked up at her. "You're not?"

Minako shook her head. "I'm not. If anything, I'm very grateful to you for helping me out so much." She continued to pat Kagome's head. "You're such a good girl for wanting to help me and I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Kagome gave her a big smile and looked back down at Sota, who was still in her arms, sucking on her nipple. "Can I still help you with Sota?" she asked.

Her mom nodded. "If you want to help, then sure, honey. And this is a great bonding experience for you and your brother. I can see him really loving you in the future," she replied.

Kagome nodded excitedly. "I want to be the best older sister in the world!" Kagome shouted with a smile.

Her mom chuckled and ruffled her hair. "And the best woman who can entice any man."

Kagome looked at her with a confused look on her face. "En...tice?" What did that mean she wondered.

Her mom continued to ruffle her hair. "Don't mind it now. I'll teach you many things when you are older," she said.

Kagome didn't know what all that was about, but it meant spending more time with her mom, then she didn't mind. "OK!" Kagome answered, excitedly. This meant she and her mom would bond more, which Kagome liked the sound of. Ever since her dad left, her mom has been too busy to spend time or play with her anymore.


	2. Curiosity

A couple of years went by and Sota grew into a healthy toddler who had gained an interest in soccer. Kagome would often sit with him and roll the small soccer balls to him for him to try to kick. His kicks were never strong, but he was still happy with himself when he was able to move the ball even a little bit.

Their mom watched with a smile as she watched her two children play in the living room. Like she had told Kagome years before, Sota had gained a bond with Kagome like no siblings had ever had. He always followed his big sister everywhere and would often want to suck her chest despite the fact he no longer had to drink mommy's breast milk anymore. Minako would often find them watching cartoons together, but Sota would always have his mouth on Kagome's chest and his other hand squeezing her other nipple, claiming both as his.

Minako had told Kagome she didn't need to let him suck on her chest anymore since he was old enough not to need it, but Kagome shook her head and refused, saying as long as Sota wants to do it, she would let him continue. Minako didn't think it was a problem and let Kagome do what she wanted.

* * *

A strange thing began to occur when Kagome was ten and in the middle of her usual sessions with Sota. It was a shock to the both of them when milk began to drip a bit from her nipples. She was a bit startled by the new development, but Sota got excited and started to suck with a new interest.

After their session was finished, Kagome decided to confront her mother about her situation. Her mom seemed surprised and thought about what she could do to help. They didn't really have the money to spare right now to have a doctor check her up. Her mom decided to do the second best thing and go to the nearest library to read about the premature development of breast milk.

After coming back home, her mom said that her new development could be due to the fact that her breasts were overstimulated, causing them to think they need to create milk. Kagome asked her mom if this was bad and her mom said when she checked online it said it wouldn't cause her any health problems or anything, so Kagome accepted that.

The only problem Kagome could see about her new production of milk was that it tended to leak onto her tank tops, revealing her nipples even more. Her brother found great joy in her milk, he seemed to want to suck her even more than before.

Kagome would moan as he squeeze and squirted milk from one of her boobs as he sucked on the other. She could feel her nipples release liquid into his mouth as his mouth tried to suck her dry. He sucked her chest like her milk was the best tasting thing on earth, and little did she know, to him, it did taste amazing.

Sota took great joy whenever his sister would wear white shirts, because since her new development, wet spots would appear where her nipples were and the cute outline of her nipples would show through. Even when the three of them sat down for breakfast, he would always find himself staring at her chest, finding her covered, yet exposed, nipples to be erotic and enticing.

* * *

As Sota continued to grow to be old enough to go to elementary school, he still continued to suck on his sister's breast. He would often come home to find her laying down on her side, watching cartoons in the living room and in her usual skin-revealing outfits she always wore at home.

He saw her booty-shorts show off some of her butt as it rode up her thigh, revealing her creamy legs and white panties underneath. She would also be wearing her usual tank-tops, that were loose enough to shift up her body to uncover her midriff and back whenever she moved around. He had come to notice a while back that he would often lick his lips whenever he saw her beautiful skin show itself from under her clothes, knowing no one got to see his beautiful sister like the way he did.

After setting down his bag, he walked up to her and began to trail his hand along her back to the front and over her stomach until he had reached her breasts. Once he had found her treasures, he began to knead one in his hand and play with her moist nipple—already dripping with milk—between his fingers, making her moan softly before turning to him with a smile. "Welcome back, Sota," she greeted him and began to lift up her shirt to present her naked and dripping breasts to him, already knowing what he wanted.

Even though Kagome was old enough (and big enough) to start wearing bras, she never wore them at home, knowing she would have to take it off often for him anyway. Sota didn't mind her doing this because he enjoyed being able to look at her nipples through her white shirts.

After running his hands over her body and greeting his sister, Sota did what he usually did when he got home from school and decided to lay down next to her and quickly took one of her inviting pink tits into his mouth, enjoying the sensation of his nose pressing into the soft flesh of her chest and the soft yet stiff nub in his mouth.

He used his tongue to swirl around the tit before biting gently down and tugging on the nub and began proceeding to suck out her milk. He heard Kagome moan as she held his head close to her chest and panted from the stimulation. Hearing her sweet voice just made him want to suck her more and cause her to feel more pleasure from his actions. Sota looked at his sister's panting and blushing face as he continued to suck. Her eyes were closed with pleasure as he continued with his work. Sota kneaded the other breast with one hand as he used the other hand to trail all over her body before grabbing onto her ass and kneading that.

Sota had noticed that many girls even his sister's age didn't have the womanly features that his sister had. Kagome, despite being young, was quickly growing into a woman. Her chest and butt grew into nice mounds as her legs lengthened and became long and slender.

He wondered if it was because of his constant sucking that had caused her chest to grow bigger. The thought excited him and made him suck even harder. He wished his sister would have the biggest breasts when she was older.

He heard her moan loudly as he licked and sucked on her chest while massaging her other breast with his hand and using his other free hand to roam all over her open skin. Kagome smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to feast upon her.

This became a routine for them. He would come home from school and lay down or sit with Kagome as he kept one of her boobs in his mouth as they would watch cartoons together. She would often make noises and pet his head when he would use his tongue to massage her nipples before continuing in his sucking. One time when she was wearing her skirt, he had noticed that as she made more noise from his sucking, and the more pleasure she felt, the more her panties would darken with moisture. He always wondered why and what that was.

* * *

One day when he was eight years old, he had found her sprawled out on her bed while taking a nap. Kagome was wearing a skirt and tank-top that day and had one leg hanging off her bed from her tossing, which caused her to reveal her panties to him when he passed her room. He saw the same darkening patch on her panties again and was still curious about what was happening with her body.

He knew his mom was out working another job, so he decided to investigate. He made sure to be quiet when he made his way to his sister's sleeping form. She made more noises in her sleep, similar to when he would suck on her chest. It made him wonder what she was dreaming about.

Once he was right at her legs, he quietly got on his knees so that his face was leveled with her body. He tried to slowly move closer to the area between her legs without waking her up. Sota put his face right in front of her panties as he watched her body twitch behind the darkened area. Whatever she was dreaming about was making this area of her body wetter and wetter as more time passed.

Sota looked up at his sister's face to make sure she was still asleep as he raised one of his hands to poke at the wet spot on her panties. Once his finger had made contact with her body, another noise escaped her mouth. Sota looked up at her face again, nervous that he had woken her up, but luckily she was still asleep.

With a bit more confidence and a lot of curiosity, he looked back at her panties and narrowed his eyes. Was it pee? No, it felt stickier and thicker than that.

He wanted to get a better look at what was happening behind that white cloth. He gently reached up to pull at the fabric as he was able to move it down her thighs a bit and reveal the wet folds between her legs. He gulped down some spit as he saw the cute, smooth, pink lips of his sister with clear and white fluids smeared on them.

Sota used his thumbs to gently part the folds and reveal the treasure behind them. What he saw were two holes, a small one and a larger one. He watched as the holes and folds twitch from the cold air and his warm breath on them as he breathed close to it. He couldn't help but think it was sort of cute the area would twitch whenever his breath would brush over it.

He saw a thick, clear juice begin to slide out the hole and down the lips. He didn't know why, but something about it made him want to taste her. As he grew older, he was beginning to learn the love he held for his sister was not an average sibling love like other people shared. No. His love was deeper than that. It was something forbidden, but he couldn't help but want it at the same time. And the juices flowing from her were like the poison that would forever change any normal sibling relationship between them if he were to taste it.

But Sota didn't care. He loved his sister, and he wanted to taste every part of her. With a jolt of confidence, he brought his mouth closer. His nose taking in her strange, but not unpleasant smell, before extending his tongue and pressing it to her folds.

He heard Kagome take in a sharp breath from the contact of his tongue, but she still didn't wake up, and so he continued with his actions. He began to take small licks of her lips, making her moan from the sensation. He didn't want to feast yet, so he decided to work around her large hole and just continue to enjoy the fluids that had collected on her lips and between the folds. He didn't know why, but she tasted a bit salty and almost sweet to him as time went on. He was tasting her nectar, and he was a bit worried he might get addicted to it if he didn't stop.

And he didn't.

Sota eventually trailed his tongue up from the bottom, taking big licks as he grew more confident. As Kagome continued to moan from his mouth, he saw more juices escape her hole, making it all that more enticing for him to suck on, almost like a hummingbird to a wonderfully full and beautiful flower.

After enjoying the small appetizer, he finally decided to move on to the main course and put his mouth on her large hole. He began to suck a bit before sticking his tongue out and plunged inside her. He felt her writhing underneath him as she felt his tongue enter her. He tried to gently hold her thighs down as he continued to feast upon her flower. Licking. Sucking. Thrusting his tongue in and out. And from the sounds Kagome was making, she loved every second of it.

Sota continued to suck as her thrashing became more violent as something inside of her began to build up from him eating her out before letting out a cry in her sleep and falling onto the bed with a content sigh as he licked her clean. She moaned with contentment as Sota gently sucked any more juices that had escaped her before putting her panties back into place. He quietly stood up and licked his lips, liking the meal he had gotten from her.

After making sure, she was still sleeping, he silently left her room with a happy and satisfied grin on his face. It seemed he had found a new bonding activity to do with his sister.


	3. Caught

Whenever Kagome was awake, Sota would want to suck her breasts, but whenever she was taking a nap, he would often indulge himself with her delicious flower bud. There seemed to be times she would fall asleep in the middle of changing because he would see her with her legs spread out and no panties on while she was sleeping on her bed. It was fine by him because it made it a lot easier for him not to wake her up when he didn't have to take her panties off in her sleep.

After eating her out a few times, he noticed that certain things made her moan more and create more juices for him, which he would happily lick up. There would be times she would cry out more than once, and yet, she would never wake up from his constant sucking.

He moved her lips to open his view to her hole as he thrust his tongue inside before pulling out and doing it again. It was during a particular lick on a previous eating out session that he had discovered a nub at the top of her private area that would cause her to moan the most. It was a small bump that whenever he would lick, suck, or touch with his thumb, it would make her gasp out and moan loudly. He had discovered the key to making his sister shout out and produce more juice.

He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her as he used his thumb to massage the nub at the top. Kagome struggled under him as he continued to overload her with his touch. After hearing her cry out for the third time that session, Sota finally pulled away and licked the rest of the fluids from around his mouth as he watched his sister sleep.  _Wow, she could really sleep through anything,_  he thought.

He was done eating but he decided to bend back down and leave sweet kisses on her inner thighs. He definitely loved his sister. Loved everything about her. "I love you," he whispered into her skin

"I love you too, Sota."

Sota's eyes widened in fear as he looked up and saw the blushing and panting face of his sister. "K-Kagome, you were awake? For how long?" he asked, frantic that he had been caught in the act.

Kagome blushed even harder. "Since the first day you did this sort of thing." Sota began to turn red with embarrassment. "I woke up towards the end of you licking me there, when you made me feel  _really_  good." Sota backed up suddenly and fell on his butt when he was too embarrassed to face her. "I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not the first time it had happened, but after you kept visiting me and licking me there, I knew you were doing it on purpose." Sota covered his face in shame.

"And I was alright with it." He was surprised at her words and looked up at her. "I liked how it felt and wanted you to continue. I even purposely didn't wear panties on some days and spread my legs to invite you to lick me, which I'm glad you did."

"Y-you wanted me to continue doing it?" Kagome blushed and looked to the side shyly before looking back at him and nodded. Sota was still red in the face, but he couldn't help but be happy that his sister was OK with him doing this.

Kagome shifted to sit at the side of her bed to face her brother who was sitting on the ground and spread her legs so Sota had a full view of her wet pussy. "You haven't been through a health class yet since you're too young, but whenever a woman makes liquid here, it means you're making her feel really good, at least, that's what they told us in class," she said.

Kagome brought a hand down to her folds and spread them to reveal white liquid escaping her hole. "You made me feel good, Sota, so my pussy is telling you that it liked what you were doing to it."

"Pussy?" he asked while being mesmerized by the escaping liquid. He licked his lips again upon seeing more of her juices be produced.

Kagome blushed but kept an inviting smile on her face. "It's what this part of my body is called. They call it a vagina, but pussy is another word for it." Her hole twitched as more fluids began to flow out. "Even when you don't lick me here, it sometimes still produces this liquid when you suck on my breasts." Kagome reached up and tugged on her tank-top to pull them above her chest to reveal one of her boobs and taking a nipple in her fingers and began twisting and massaging it. She moaned as she ran a thumb over her clitoris as she continued to play with herself in front of him.

Sota's pants began to feel tight as he watched his big sister play with herself. One hand on her chest and the other rubbing the already red and wet folds with her other hand. She moaned as she pleasured herself and looked at him in the eyes while doing it—as if inviting him to take over.

Eventually, he couldn't take just watching her anymore and decided to move closer and latch his mouth back onto her dripping cunt, making his sister gasp out with surprise from the sudden vicious attack on her pussy. He had already gotten enough of her juices from earlier to satisfy him for the day, but after discovering that she was ok with him doing this, it had lit a flame in him that made him want to eat her out until her body could no longer make any more delicious juice.

After their enlightening conversation, Sota became more energetic and needy with his licking and sucking, since he didn't have to worry about waking her up anymore, that he shoved his face deeper into her folds as he stuck his tongue as deep as it could go. He ate her out as if he was a starving man who had fasted for a month.

Kagome shouted out from the fierce attack of his mouth and grabbed onto his hair as he continued to ravage her pussy. "Ah—Sota—Augh! Not so rough!—AaHG—If you do it that rough—NnG—I—I won't last!" Kagome tried to get out in between harsh moans. She would grip his hair when he would give her a particularly hard suck and she continued to eat out her pussy roughly despite her pleas for him to slow down. This was the roughest Sota has ever been during this activity, since before when she was sleeping, he was a lot gentler with her body, but now, in his new discovery and excitement, he was no longer holding back.

Kagome remembered cumming two times already when she was "asleep," but her body felt like it was going to explode if he kept this up.

And explode it did.

Different juices began to squirt out of her in greater volume than before. It felt so good to release it, and no matter how messy it was, Sota continued to suck and drink as much of it as he could. He continued to eat as Kagome squirted on his face. "AH, SOTA!" she cried out as she shot her juice into his mouth. This was the first time she had ever felt this good and had her first squirt. And it seemed that her brother enjoyed it as much as she did because she watched as he put his mouth over the squirting hole and began to drink from her as she sat through her high from the wonderful sensation of release.

She ran her hand through his hair lovingly like she often did when he was younger. Sota continued to drink until she stopped squirting and pulled back from her pussy with a very wet mouth. He wiped the excess using his arm and gave his sister a huge smile. "Thank you for the meal!" he said. Kagome smiled at her little brother and helped him clean up.

Kagome had to wash her sheets and her carpet before her mom got home. Sota had to change his clothes since her squirting had gotten some of her fluids on him. It seemed if he wanted to eat her out like that again, it was probably better if they did it in the bathtub so that it was easier to clean.

After that day, the two of them began to bond more besides just breastfeeding. Sota would eat her out and he would do it any opportunity he could, to the point her pussy became more red-colored than pink from the constant attention and sucking.

He only ate her that roughly again when they decided to do it in the bathtub when their mom was out so that if Kagome squirted again she didn't have to ruin the sheets.


	4. Bathroom

****Once Sota grew a little older and his school began to teach him more about his body and the body of females, he began to understand more about his sister’s anatomy and what parts were what. He learned about the clitoris, which made Kagome’s life more interesting and a whole lot more pleasurable as Sota used it to make her climax faster.

Kagome currently stood naked in the bathtub as Sota knelt in between her legs, roughly eating her out again. She panted and moaned as he played with her clit as he sucked and thrusted his tongue into her hole. Her body arched as he gripped onto his hair. “S-Sota! I-I can’t hold on anymore!” she shouted as her legs began to grow weak.

“J-st let -t o-t” he tried to say as he continued to eat her pussy without missing a beat.

Kagome gripped onto his hair harder. “AH! Don’t talk while you eat, stupid!” Not even a few seconds later, she let out a cry and began to squirt into his mouth. He hungrily drank it up like he had done before. Some of the fluid ran down her thigh into the tub and down the drain, but Sota was able to drink a lot of it up. Kagome panted through her orgasm high as her legs grew weak from their session. She leaned against the tile walls as she began to slide down it as her legs turned to mush. Sota wiped his mouth with a satisfied grin as he took in the sight of his sister who was reduced to this state because of him.

Kagome panted and looked up with hazy eyes. Her eyes moved up until she stopped at his crotch, where she noticed that his penis was standing straight up. Now that she thought about it, she had never serviced him like he had done for her.

That had to change.

Kagome looked up at her brother before looking back down as his penis. She gulp down her spit as she reached out nervously and took his penis into her hand. Sota jolted a bit from the touch. “Kagome, what are you—OH!” She had taken already him into her mouth before letting him finish. Now it was Sota’s turn to feel pleasure this way.

Kagome sucked at his head and took it out of her mouth to lick at the hole at the top, causing him to moan out her name, She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, but eventually decided to use it to massage his sack while she licked his shaft. Kagome wasn’t sure at first if it would be pleasurable, but considering the noises Sota was making, she guessed it felt good for him.

Since this was her first time doing this kind of thing, she was very inexperienced, but from the sounds Sota was making, he didn’t seem to mind or care. He had nothing to compare it to so whatever Kagome was doing felt like heaven to him.

Kagome stopped licking the head and got a good look at his penis. It seemed a bit big for her mouth, but she wanted to try fitting it inside. Before Sota could ask her why she stopped, he suddenly felt her sister put her smooth lips back onto his tip before widening up and swallowing his penis. The initial feeling of having his dick in her warm cavern was so great that he ejaculated in her mouth right there and then.

He heard his sister exclaim with surprise as her mouth was filled with his cum. It tasted salty and a bit bitter, but she swallowed it anyway. If he was going to drink her fluids, she would drink his. He was about to apologize when he saw her swallow up his juices and open her mouth to show him that she had eaten it all. The sight caused his penis to perk up again as he blushed from what his sister had done.

Despite already eating his cum, Kagome was quick to latch her mouth onto his hardening penis again. Sota moaned and gripped onto her hair as he swirled her tongue around the shaft while it was in her moist mouth. He heard her slurp and moan as if she was eating the most delicious food in the world.

Sota couldn’t help it, but he began moving his hips to create more friction for his penis using her mouth. Before he knew it, he began face-fucking his sister who took his length with great vigor. She relaxed her mouth as best as she could as she moved with his motions.

Since this was Sota’s first time getting a blowjob, he was quick to ejaculate into his sister’s mouth again. The only warning Kagome had was a shout from her brother before her mouth was filled with thick, hot liquid for the second time.

She used her hands to hold his dick as she continued sucked him dry. After the semen stopped flowing and his penis became flaccid in her hand, she licked the rest of the milk from the head before giving it a gentle kiss and smiling up at her little brother. “Did it feel good?” she asked.

Sota nodded as his mind was still hazed from the sheer pleasure he had just felt. “The best…”

Kagome stood up. “Well, I’m glad. Now let’s clean up before mom gets back.”

Kagome leaned over to turn on the water and reached over to grab the soap so that they could wash each other. It had become a habit for them to bath together as Sota took great joy in washing his sister’s body by running his soapy hands over her chest and her privates. Kagome would grab his dick and stroke it to help him clean himself as well.

At some point, Kagome stood with her back to Sota, who had wrapped his arms around her to massage and wash her large breasts as she used her thighs to stroke his member. She squeezed his dick between her thighs as he began to thrust and rub against her legs. His dick would rub against her vagina, creating wonderful friction between them. Water from the shower ran down their bodies as the bathroom was filled with slippery and squishy noises as both occupants moaned from their activities.

Sota continued to pinch and squeeze her nipples as he fucked her thighs without a care in the world. “K-Kagome, I’m about to—”

“Yes! Yes, Sota! Release it!” she chanted as she worked her butt onto his crotch to stir him up even more. Sota couldn’t hold it in anymore and thrusted extra hard one last time before he ejactulated all over the wall.

The two of them separated and panted hard from their session together. Kagome reached out and ran her hand over the cum on the wall and looked at the thick liquid on her fingers before putting them into her mouth. She licked and sucked the cum off as she looked suggestively to her little brother. “Delicious…” she told him with a smirk on her face. Sota reddened with embarrassment, but couldn’t help but enjoy seeing his sister eat his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for her to fuck other people later, don't worry.


End file.
